You're The One: A Difficult Decision For Ash
by Viory
Summary: It's been long since Ash never met Misty. He's been with Serena for more than 2 years. Ash wishes to meet Misty again, as he is her best friend. Suddenly, he meets her, and making a difficult decision for him. What will happen to Ash? Who will he choose to be with him forever? Find out by reading it!
1. Chapter 1

You're The One

A Difficult Decision for Ash

Chapter-1

 _It's been long since I haven't met Misty. Maybe, it's been five years, or more than that. I still have her handkerchief she gave me before she left._

 _Although she was an angry and goofy girl, she is my best friend. Because of her, I was able to save Pikachu. I wouldn't have been travelling alone by myself. I wouldn't have been motivated without. If she hasn't met me at first place, I don't know what would happen to me. It would be a catastrophe._

 _I hope I could meet her again. I would like to—_

"Ash, Ash, Ash!" Serena screams.

"W…w…what! What happened?!" I asked.

"You've been daydreaming again, huh?" Serena asked.

"No, I wasn't!" I lied, trying to hide the truth.

"I know you're lying," Serena replied, "What have you've been daydreaming?"

"Uh… I… I … I was thinking about winning the gym badge I've always wanted too," I lied again.

"Don't worry, Ash. I believe in you. You will surely win that badge," Serena hugs me.

 _Serena has been with for over two years now. Clemont and his cute little sister Bonnie left to go an adventure by themselves a year ago._

 _Serena took care of me a lot. She knew that I don't know how to cook and arrange things. She would help me in those. That makes me know her a lot._

 _But, I couldn't understand one thing. She keeps on asking me whether I remembered her during childhood. Maybe, she knew me that time and I knew her too. But, I couldn't remember her at all._

 _Also, I think she wants to tell me something. Sometimes, I ask her what she wants to tell me. She says its nothing. But I know she is hiding something from me._

"Pika!" Pikachu comes over back to me.

"Pikachu!" I hugged him.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu indicates something.

"What's wrong Pikachu? Do you want to tell me something?" I asked.

"Pika, Pika Pika!" Pikachu was leading me somewhere.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but Pikachu is trying to show me something," I exclaimed.

"Wait, Ash! I'm coming with you!" Serena exclaimed.

I went to follow Pikachu with Serena. Suddenly, I saw someone who I have met after many years.


	2. Meeting Misty

You're The One

A Difficult Decision for Ash

Chapter-2

I saw Misty and a boy, unconsciously lying on the ground, under the waterfall.

I quickly took out Mega Charizard X and sat on it. Charizard took me there. I quickly came down and checked them first if they are alive.

"Misty, Misty?!" I asked, lightly shaking her.

No reply came from her. I checked the boy too. He woke up after a few minutes, blinking his eyes, and sat down. He seemed to be confused first, and suddenly, shook his head and went to Misty, telling her to wake up.

"You know her?" I asked the boy.

"Of course I do! She's my girlfriend!" The boy shouted at me.

I was confused at first if he was just joking or telling the truth. I don't know why, but I felt jealousy burning in me.

"Can you just stop wandering around and help me here," the boy commanded.

"I know what to do. I'll call Nurse Joy," I said, taking out the phone from my pocket.

I called Nurse Joy a few times. She first didn't receive the call but answered the fourth time. I asked her to bring some medical help and she agreed.

I ended the call and looked towards that guy.

"So?" the boy asked.

"They're bringing some medical help. Don't worry," I comforted him.

"I hope she's okay," the boy sighed.

"I hope too," I said.

"Do you know her?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do. She's my best friend," I replied, looking at Misty.

After 5 minutes, medical help came. They checked Misty and said that she was okay, she just need rest. Serena comes down too and asked if I knew her. I told her that I knew her.

While Misty was resting, I and that boy introduced each other. It turns out his name was Ruby. Ruby and Misty were friends ever since she left me. After 3 years, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

I wonder if Misty still remembers me.


	3. Serena's thoughts

**You're The One**

 **A Difficult Decision for Ash**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

Serena's P.O.V.

I have been in this camp for 3 hours, looking after this girl whose name is Misty. It seems like Ash knew her long ago. I think they used to travel each other.

After waiting for 3 hours, I decided to get out from the camp and meet Ash. I tried to talk to Ash but he wasn't in a mood to talk to me. Without bothering him, I just left him alone.

The guy named Ruby came towards me and talked with me. He asked some questions regarding me and Ash and about the journey we had. I was quite ashamed to answer at first, but I answered and got confident.

After the chit-chat with Ruby, I went under a big old tree and sat down. I thought about Ash. I still could remember that Ash helped me when I got hurt during childhood. And I can't believe he still didn't remember it.

I really have a crush on him. And he can't notice my feelings. I hope he notices it someday.

 _~After a couple of hours~_

Back to Ash's P.O.V.

Man, I can't believe Serena cooks so well. Her hand-made foods are delicious that you want to eat more and more. I think, when she grows old enough, she will be a chef.

Looking at Ruby, he seems to enjoy Serena's cooking too. He exclaimed that Misty couldn't cook so well, but still is good for him. I told him that I too tasted her cooking, which isn't much that good, but still good. Man, I really do miss Misty's cooking, although she is bad at it.

After finish eating up the delicious food, Serena sprinted towards me and said that Misty's awake. Without any excuse, I ran towards the camp with Ruby.

I can't wait to talk with her!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I have been extremely lazy to write the next part but I forced myself to write it.

So, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	4. Misty's Back! But something's wrong

**YOU'RE THE ONE**

 **CHAPTER-4**

This is it! This is my chance to talk with Misty. After many years I'm seeing her face. Her face is still the same as I clearly remembered. Her shiny dreamy green eyes which makes me look into it, cute little pointed nose which makes me want to play with it, her beautiful smile which makes my day. As she is sick, her appearance doesn't match with her, but I don't care. She's still beautiful to me.

Sitting beside her, Misty slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times at first. I understand that she's trying to know what happened.

She slowly gets up, looks around. She looks at Ruby first, seeing his face till the toe. It seems like she doesn't recognize him.

"Misty, you're awake. I'm so glad you're okay," Ruby exclaims, hugging Misty.

Misty got into confusion, pushing back Ruby. She moves aside Ruby a few centimeters back, and asked this surprising question.

"Who are you? I don't even know you. Why did you hug me for no reason?!"

Ruby got surprised and shocked. I was too. She was with him for more than two years and she doesn't even know him!

I took a deep breath and asked Misty, touching one side of her shoulder, "Hey Misty, glad you're okay. Do you still remember me?"

Misty turns back, looking at me. She blinked quite a few times. She looked deep into me.

Suddenly, she flashes her cute smile and hugs me tightly, saying, "Of course I remember you, Ash Ketchum."

Hearing her say this, I couldn't believe she still remember, after many years being separated from each other. I hugged her back, tightly like she did. We were like couples who were separated for ages.

After 1 and a half minute of hugging tightly, we both looked at each other. I could understand that she was so happy to see me.

"So, how are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm doing great! What about you?" I asked back, blushing.

Before Misty could answer back, Ruby cuts in.

"Wait, Misty! Can't you remember me?! I'm Ruby, you're boyfriend! You and I have been together for some years!" Ruby asks again, begging Misty to remember.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you. I only know Ash," Misty apologizes.

Ruby couldn't believe she can't remember. He thinks that she's just joking around. Even after explaining for more than twenty times, she still apologizes.

Getting irritated by this, Misty yells at Ruby to stop disturbing her. Ruby got totally upset and went to his own camp. Serena follows him to comfort him.

Misty turns back to me and asked, "So, who's that girl you're travelling with?"

"Oh, she?! She's Serena; she's been with me for two years. She claims that I'm her childhood friend,"

"Oh," Misty sighed.

We've been talking for a long time which seemed like for two hours. We got to know more of each other like I travelled with lots of my friends and on the other hand she became the Water Pokemon master. It was fun talking with her.

Until Ruby comes in and carried Misty (like a groom carrying a bride) and ran off to somewhere.

Hey guys! Sorry for publishing late, I was kinda bit busy and lazy. So, hope you forgive me.

And also, thank you guys for giving replies, I was so excited to see you some giving reply.

Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	5. She Failed

**You're The One**

 **A Difficult Decision for Ash**

 **Chapter-5**

* * *

What's this? What just happened? I was just talking with Misty and all of a sudden, Ruby takes Misty away. What's the reason for?

I head out from the quickly and stood at a place. My head was turning left and right, searching for Ruby. After a few seconds, they were caught in my eyes.

I chased Ruby. Ruby kept running and running as quickly as possible. I see Misty's irritated at Ruby for carrying her like a bride.

"Ruby, why are you taking Misty?" I screamed towards him.

Ruby gave no reply; he even didn't turn his head back to look back.

All of a sudden, a solution came across my mind. I can ask Serena to help me!

I ran towards the camping place and went inside Serena's camp. I see her sitting down, as she looks a bit depressed.

I don't have the time to comfort her. But if I don't comfort her, she won't answer me at all!

I sat down without hesitating. Without comforting her, I immediately asked, "Do you know where Ruby is heading to?"

She turned towards me, looking at me in a depressed face.

It looks like she wanted to tell me or ask me something. But I don't have the time to do it, or else I might miss the track of where Ruby is going!

"Look, I know you're depressed, Serena. But I don't have the time to comfort you! I need you to tell me where Ruby is heading to! I would be very grateful," I said, feeling a bit hurt to say rudely to her.

She stood up and lends her hand towards me, "Come with me, I will show you where he's going."

I got happy that Serena is helping me. I know she's hurt by my saying, but I have no time to say sorry. I'll say that to her later.

I followed her. We ran and ran, but I see no trace of Ruby and Misty. I wonder where she's taking me to.

It's been hour and a half and we have been still running. We are deep inside a jungle and I cannot see Ruby or Misty. I don't think Serena is taking me to the right place.

~Serena's P.O.V.

This is it! This is finally my chance to do it! I hope Ash accepts it.

I cheated him of taking him inside this deep jungle to confess him my feelings. Ruby and I made this plan. I will take Ash somewhere else and he will take Misty to Nurse Joy for healing her memory.

"Serena, where are you taking me? Just tell me the truth!" Ash exclaims, holding my right hand.

"Uhhh… We're almost there. Just 10 minutes more!" I lied, although I hate it.

Ash looks at me in confusion. Now he's about to distrust me. I must confess. This is a very rare chance.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell you," I said, looking down, so embarrassed to look at him.

"I'm sorry Serena but I have to save Misty! I don't have the time to listen to what you say," Ash screams, as he ran away.

I was shocked. I was so shocked to hear Ash say this. He never said anything much rude to me for more than 2 years.

I was speechless that I kept standing there. I think he likes Misty. He doesn't love me!

Tears roll on my face as I started to weep alone inside the deep forest.

* * *

Hey guys! A difficult decision for Ash has started to begin! Who do you think Ash will like?

Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	6. My Old Friends

**You're The One**

 **A Difficult Decision For Ash**

 **Chapter-6**

* * *

I left the place as soon as I can. Although I felt bad for not listening to what she wants to say, I just don't have much time. I'm sorry Serena, I hope you're okay.

I ran and ran until I saw Officer Jenny, the one officer I haven't seen for a long time.

I screamed her name, shaking my arm above to let her see me.

She turns back, and she quickly smiles. It could be understood that she missed me.

"Ash! It's been a long time seeing you," Jenny said.

"Officer Jenny, it's nice to see you too. But I need your help now," I said, panting quickly.

"Get on my motorbike!" she directed.

As soon as I got onto her motorbike, she quickly starts the engine and drives as fast as she can.

"Why, is something wrong, Ash?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you later, Officer. Just, please drive as fast as you can," I begged.

"Where's Pikachu? Is he not with you?" Jenny asked again.

I remember that I forgot to take Pikachu. Thinking of Misty a lot made me not think of him. Damn, how could I forget my best friend! He always used to be on my side, and I just left him on the camping place.

"Uhh… I suddenly left him alone," I said in an embarrassment.

"Wow! I never thought of that! You always used to be with Pikachu," she said, looking forward.

I didn't reply back to her, as I was ashamed to do so.

As I was reaching near the hospital, I saw Ruby taking Misty inside the hospital. I told Officer Jenny to stop.

As I ran towards the hospital, behind me I heard Officer Jenny shouting, "Good luck on whatever you're doing. I'll see you next time!"

"Thanks, Officer Jenny!" I replied back.

I reached near the entrance of the hospitals. But the entrance was so crowded that it took me 15 minutes to enter. What a bad luck!

As I went to ask a nurse where she saw where they were going, I saw Nurse Joy. It's been a long time since I've seen Nurse Joy.

"Oh, it's Ash Ketchum!" Nurse Joy happily screamed, hugging me tightly.

"Uh… Hi Nurse Joy! I hope I could talk to you more but I am in a trouble right now," I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What trouble are you in now?" she asked.

"Have you seen Misty anywhere here?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes. I've seen her being carried by a boy towards the stairs. She was unconscious. I tried to stop him but ran so fast that I couldn't even catch him!" she replied, being worried.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy! I'll see you later," I said, waving goodbye.

I ran as swiftly as a bird towards the stairs. As I reached the 3rd floor, I saw Brock, carrying a Pokemon named Oddish.

He turned back and saw me too. At first, he glanced at me for a few seconds. Then he slowly grinned and ran towards me and hugged me so tightly I nearly fainted. I was also so happy to see my old buddy.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for posting this chapter after 3 weeks. I am back to school and now I'm having lots of studies. This is the time I only had to publish. But don't worry! I will publish each chapter every Friday.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

P.S. I'm sorry if I can't type it to make longer. I don't have much time


End file.
